


Unexpected Find

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: trope_bingo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Mating Bond, Mentors and Student, Not Beta Read, Other, Trope Bingo Round 15, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek was 30 and had given up on finding his mate... Until his mate walked into his class.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Unexpected Find

**Author's Note:**

> written on a Kindle Fire.

At age 30 Derek had never been in heat/rut.

It wasn't unheard of. A lot of people were like that. It didn't mean that he was a virgin or had never been in 'love'. Judt that he had never met his heat mate.

His first brush with love had been with a cellist named Paige Krasikeva. She had made him hot under the collar and he had suspicions that he turned her on as well. If the shy looks and batting of eyelashes were any indication.

That reality and those dreams came crashing down around him when he went to visit her in the hospital. She had broken her leg in a freak accident when she fell off the stage after her last concert. When he walked into her room, she was fucking her nurse, Ennis. Evidently, they were heat matches and their meeting was an immediate bond. She was his Alpha and nine months later he delivered a healthy baby girl. Derek didn't stick around, but had heard that Ennis was happily on his fourth pregnancy.

His second brush had been with Kate Argent. She kept everything hush-hush. Seems she had scammed many people out of money. Greed was her downfall. See, she had scammed Laura out of a few thousand dollars promising a beautiful trip to Maui for the pair. she would have stolen more if his sister hadn't met her heat mate, Lydia, and bowed to her mate's desire for a large wedding.

When Laura had seen Derek sneaking her into his room, she lost it and reported the thief to the sheriff. Needless to say, around 20 people came forward to report on her scamming them as well.

Since then, he has had a good number of casual boyfriends and girlfriends, a few friends with benefits, but he has not met his heat mate. He had given up and settled on his career. Which was a teacher. An 8th grade History teacher, to be exact.

He figured he had a better chance of meeting his heat mate during one of the continual educational classes or teachers' escapes. He had a lot of fun with a gym teacher from Ohio last spring break. Braeden had been his most flexible partners, literally. She had bent over backwards to get him to fuck her. It had been a fast and interesting sexual encounter.

The one thing he did not expect, was for his heat mate to be one of his students!

Sure, the onset of puberty signals that the body is ready for the next phase in life, but that doesn't mean you're attracted to them. Plus, the majority of heat mate matches are made in college.

Except at the start of the new school year he felt... itchy and stretched. More importantly, he had an urge to bite something. He carefully eyed the new teachers, half expecting his heat mate to be among the new staff.

You can imagine his surprise, when a delicious looking 13-year-old boy entered his last class of the day. He pulled the boy in, slammed the door shut, locked it, and began removing his clothes as the petit lithe, honey eyed youth followed suit.

There was no sweet slow love making, like all the films loved to depict. No, he and his heat mate struggled to assert their dominance over the other. Each fighting to be the alpha. When Derek won, he was twice the boy's size after all, he dropped the soon to be omega on the floor, then feasted on and fingered the boy's ass, until his natural slick flowed from him and covered his new Alpha's face.

-*-*-*-*-

Stiles had studied a lot about heat mates, he knew what was happening to him. It didn't make the situation any better or worse. It was what it was. He had seen Mr. Hale from a distance. He knew he was one of the few who had were blood... and he was looking forward to carrying his Alpha's pups. 

Yes, he had fought Mr. Hale with all his strength, but he knew he would lose. He was a human and when he had studied the subject, he knew that he _wanted_ to be an Omega. He wanted to carry his children. He had thought that he would have another 5-6 years left. True, he had known what he wanted to be, but he had always assumed that it would be with Scott. He had never been happier to be wrong!

The way that Alpha Hale was opening his ass... fast and thorough, fuck it is perfect. He could feel his slick covering everything. Yes, he had thought he would be older before he would get pregnant, but his body, heart, and mind knew he was ready. His mom and dad would be surprised, but happy. They had to be happy, because there was no reset switch on heat mate matches.

"Please, Alpha Hale, I..." he panted as he writhed on the floor. 

Derek looked up from between his legs and asked softly, "What do you need? Tell me, pup."

Stiles whimpered and spread his legs wider, "More, I need more."

Derek flipped him to his hands and knees, lined his cock with the slick opening and as slow as he could, pushed his throbbing cock in as deep as he could. Though judging by the boy's hissing, it was still too fast.

He would like to say he waited until his mate's body adjusted to his girth, but that would be a lie. Once he was fully seated in his omega's tight ass, he took a few breaths, grabbed his hips, and fucked him fast and hard. His only concern was filling the boy full of pups. His pups. He hoped the small boy would grow large breasts for both him and their pups to suckle on. That, his mate's hair, breasts, and womb would be the only things that would still grow on his mate.

This thought pleased the Alpha. He had always enjoyed having a much smaller frame under him and now he could always enjoy having the perfect bride to fuck as needed and wanted.

He could feel his knot forming and thrust harder and faster into his moaning mate. With one final push the Alpha roared in triumph as he knotted his child bride and put his claiming bite on the boy's neck. Derek moaned as his mate's ass tightened in orgasm. 

"Tell me your name," the Alpha finally asked, gathering the boy in his arms, for a much-needed cuddle session.

The boy wiggled back into his Alpha's arms before answering, "Mieczyslaw, but everyone calls me Stiles."

"I'm Derek, and I look forward to getting to know you... and our pup," he introduced himself as he rubbed his mate's come swollen stomach. Positive that he had gotten the boy pregnant and was honestly looking forward to their future.

Stiles' hand joined his mate's. His parents would be over the moon about becoming grandparents. Mr. Hale... Derek would surely be a better mate to him than anyone his father was looking into if he hadn't met his heat mate. He wondered what his new home would look like.

"When we are untied, I'll sign you out of school, take you home and make love to you until our bond is settled," he informed his young mate.

"Then you can meet my Mom and Dad. You're younger than the other men my dad introduced me to as possible mates. So, this should be an interesting meeting," his mate said quietly. 

Derek just hugged him tighter and nodded. Well, at least his father would not be against their mating. The man was probably going to sell his son after graduation. A common practice if their true mate never shows up. He ground his knot deep into his mate's ass. Marveling at his ability to feel his erection when he pushed on Stiles stomach.

He would have to try masturbating and knotting the boy while his cock was deep inside his mate, later. When they were in a more private and comfortable setting.

-fin-


End file.
